2005 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships
The 2005 Men's Ice Hockey Championships were held March 7 - May 15, 2005, in 7 cities in 6 countries: Vienna and Innsbruck, Austria (Championship); Debrecen, Hungary (Division I - Group A); Eindhoven, the Netherlands (Division I - Group B); Zagreb, Croatia (Division II - Group A); Belgrade, Serbia and Montenegro (Division II - Group B); Mexico City, Mexico (Division III). It was a major professional tournament, because of the 2004 NHL labor dispute. This international event was run by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF). The championship was won by the Czech Republic. Championship The Championship division was contested from April 30 to May 15, 2005 in Vienna and Innsbruck, Austria. Participants in this tournament were placed into groups of four with the top three teams in each group advancing to the qualifying round. Teams which finished last in the group were sent to the relegation round where the top bottom teams were relegated to the 2006 Division I tournament. Within the qualifying round teams where split into two groups of six with the top four advancing to the playoff round and the bottom two eliminated from advancing. The playoff round was a knockout stage towards the gold medal game. The Championship was played in Vienna, Austria. The Czech Republic won the gold medal game, defeating Canada 3–0. While Germany and Austria were relegated to Division I for 2006. ;Final standings # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # — relegated to Division I for 2006 # — relegated to Division I for 2006 Division I Division I was contested from April 17 to April 23, 2005. Participants in this tournament were separated into two separate tournament groups. The Group A tournament was contested in Debrecen, Hungary. Group B's games were played in Eindhoven, Netherlands. Norway and Italy finished atop of Group A and Group B respectively, gaining promotion to the Championship division for 2006. While China finished last in Group A and Romania last in Group B and were relegated to Division II for 2006. ;Final standings Group A # — promoted to Championship division for 2006 # # # # # — relegated to Division II for 2006 Group B # — promoted to Championship division for 2006 # # # # # — relegated to Division II for 2006 Division II Division II was contested from April 4 to April 16, 2005. Participants in this tournament were separated into two separate tournament groups. The Group A tournament was contested in Zagreb, Croatia. Group B's games were played in Belgrade, Serbia and Montenegro. Croatia and Israel finished atop of Group A and Group B respectively, gaining promotion to Division I for 2006. While Turkey finished last in Group A and Iceland last in Group B and were relegated to Division III for 2006. ;Final standings Group A # — promoted to Division I for 2006 # # # # # — relegated to Division III for 2006 Group B # — promoted to Division I for 2006 # # # # # — relegated to Division III for 2006 Division III Division III was contested from March 7–13, 2005 in Mexico City, Mexico. Mexico won the championship and gained promotion, along with South Africa, into the 2006 Division II tournament. ;Final standings # — promoted to Division II for 2006 # — promoted to Division II for 2006 # # # References External links *Results and statistics at IIHF official site Category:2005 in hockey Category:IIHF World Championships